


From the Dossier of RE Hogan

by Lady_WhiteHaven



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, R. Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_WhiteHaven/pseuds/Lady_WhiteHaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's not the Germans that cause the problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Dossier of RE Hogan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The writer would like to raise the affirmative defense that this derivative fiction falls with in the fair use exception to copyright law. Alternatively, the writer argues that no harm has occurred, as she has not received any compensation, monetary or otherwise, from any alleged usurpation. Should these be denied, potential plaintiffs should be aware that the writer is judgment proof and has no wages to garnish.

**Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear**   
**  
Interdepartmental memo  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

To: General H. Douglass, Allied High Command—Intelligence  
From: Colonel R. Gordon, Commander of Intelligence, Germany Division  
Re: Approval of new control officer  
Date: 23 March 1943

Sir:

Captain Paul Robinson has recently been selected to act as control officer for several senior underground agents. He has had success in his current post, where he manages several lower-level cells. This selection is subject to his passing another rigorous background check, his successful promotion to major, and his passing a one month probationary period.

Colonel Richard Gordon

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Excerpted from Transmission log  
Maximum Classified until June 2015  
Transmission #8457, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 17 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:  
**As requested, a report of our recent activity:  
-Target 82 was successfully destroyed  
-Three escaped POWs retrieved and forwarded to rendezvous point  
-Retrieved Troop movements for Western Front. Couriered to London by escaping POW  
-Request Submarine pickup at rendezvous point 5  
Welcome Aboard Mama Bear.

 **Transmission #8458, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 17 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Acknowledged. Require troop movements, your area.

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Interdepartmental memo  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

To: Colonel R. Gordon, Commander of Intelligence, Germany Division  
From: Major Paul Robinson, intelligence, Germany division  
Re: Assumption of command  
Date: 18 April 1943

Sir:

I have taken the time to review the operations under my supervision, and am pleased to report that all have weathered the transition with a minimum of difficulty and operations continue as normal. I have taken the liberty to request troop movement from my people, and I anticipate results soon

Major Paul Robinson

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Excerpted from Transmission Log  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

 **Transmission #8460, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 19 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Request supply drop. Please include:  
-Thirty pounds of explosives  
-Detonator caps  
-Fifty pounds assorted foodstuffs  
-Ten rolls of film  
-Six pairs of nylons  
-Chocolate

 **Transmission #8461, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 19 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Supply list is impractical; rationing is in effect. Will send explosives and film; the rest is scarce. You are supposed to be self-sustaining.

 **Transmission #8462, Papa Bear to Mother Goose, 19 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Mother Hen, your new minion denied my supply list.

 **Transmission #8463, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 19 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Disregard last transmission. Complete request will be dropped tomorrow, 0200 hours, point M13.

 **Transmission #8467, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 21 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Request bombing run on Bridge #235, 0300 tomorrow.

 **Transmission #8468, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 22 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Request denied. You are exceeding orders. You are to gather information and perform sabotage, not dictate bombing schedules.

 **Transmission #8469, Papa Bear to Mother Goose, 22 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Mother Hen, we need Bridge #235 bombed again. 0300 tomorrow.

 **Transmission #8470, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 22 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
All requests are to me made to me. Do not go over my head.

 **Transmission #8474, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 25 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Request information be leaked to known German spy: Well placed Allied spy soon to be in Hammelburg area and will be making contact with local underground to pass on coordinates of new airplane engine factory near Munich.

 **Transmission #8475, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 25 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Require more information before compromising intelligence operation.

 **Transmission #8476, Papa Bear to Mother Goose, 25 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Your secretary is not following orders. I need information leaked.

 **Transmission #8477, Mother Goose to Papa Bear, 25 April 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Papa Christmas, the spy in records overheard a conversation containing the information you wanted leaked. I will talk to Mama Bear.

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Interdepartmental memo  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

To: General H. Douglass, Allied High Command—Intelligence  
From: Colonel R. Gordon, Commander of Intelligence, Germany Division  
Re: Evaluation of new control officer  
Date: 27 March 1943

Sir:

Halfway through Robinson's probationary period, I find him to be an extremely competent officer and an able commander of base personnel. However, Robinson lacks flexibility. His affinity for rules and procedures makes for a difficult relationship with the operatives for which he is responsible. I have counseled him that he must understand that deep-cover operatives must often jettison the rulebook and utilize more creative methodology.

Robinson is a good officer, but if he continues on is present course, I will have no choice but to replace him. We will begin screening potential replacements just in case.

Colonel Richard Gordon

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Excerpted from Transmission Log  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

 **Transmission #8483, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 1 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Require supply drop. Include:  
-Thirty pounds explosives  
-Three magnesium pencils  
-Two bolts SS-type black fabric  
-Ink for German money  
-Fifty pounds assorted foodstuffs  
-Three bottles French Perfume  
-Chocolate

 **Transmission #8484, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 2 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
I—repeat, I—require explanation for items five through eight. Do not—repeat, do not—radio Mother Goose.

 **Transmission #8485, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 2 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
The explanation is classified. I require supplies.

 **Transmission #8486, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 2 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
If do not explain, will not receive supplies.

 **Transmission #8487, Papa Bear to Mother Goose, 2 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Mother Goose, tell your pencil-pusher to send my damn supplies.

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Interdepartmental memo  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

To: Colonel R. Gordon, Commander of Intelligence, Germany Division  
From: Major Paul Robinson, intelligence, Germany division  
Re: Papa Bear  
Date: 2 May 1943

Sir:

I strenuously object to your sending valuable supplies to an unknown operative deep behind enemy lines, especially when he continuously refuses to account for the uses. I do not contest shipping war materials, but Papa Bear has requested perfume, nylons, and chocolate.

Major Robinson

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Excerpted from Transmission Log  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

 **Transmission #8489, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 2 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Expect supplies 0200 tomorrow at M9.

 **Transmission #8494, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 7 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Require bombing run on building at point CF-93 soonest.

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Interdepartmental memo  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

To: Colonel R. Gordon, Commander of Intelligence, Germany Division  
From: Major Paul Robinson, intelligence, Germany division  
Re: Papa Bear  
Date: 2 May 1943

Sir:

Be advised that per your orders and against my better judgment, I have followed Papa Bear's instruction and ordered a bombing run to target point CF-93, despite numerous reports that the only buildings in that area are derelict and there was no independent corroborating report, which the regulations require.

I renew my objection to permitting a deep-cover operative to continue to operate without any administrative oversight.

Major Robinson

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Excerpted from Transmission Log  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

 **Transmission #8501, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 9 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Require accounting of German troop movements in your area.

 **Transmission #8502, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 9 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
We're busy. Ask Whistler.

 **Transmission #8506, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 11 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Require leak to different spy than last time. Let spy overhear that unknown top German official's aide is a spy for the Allies and should be providing very valuable intelligence soon.

 **Transmission #8507, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 11 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Acknowledged.

 **Transmission #8510, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 14 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Require courier plane, 0200 16 May, point M12.

 **Transmission #8511, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 14 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Require explanation.

 **Transmission #8512, Papa Bear to Mama Bear, 14 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Require courier.

 **Transmission #8513, Mama Bear to Papa Bear, 14 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Acknowledged.

 **Transmission #8514, Papa Bear to Mother Goose, 14 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
I got you a defector for your birthday, a major attached to the German General Staff. Expect to receive him 16 May.

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Interdepartmental memo  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

To: Colonel R. Gordon, Commander of Intelligence, Germany Division  
From: Major Paul Robinson, intelligence, Germany division  
Re: Progress Report  
Date: 17 May 1943

Sir:

During the past month, my operatives have been responsible for eighteen major acts of sabotage, twenty-three lesser acts, supplied the coordinates for seventeen successful bombing runs, and provided countless amounts of other priceless intelligence data. These numbers show a slight improvement from last month.

Furthermore, I am pleased to report that operatives under my command recently captured an officer attached to the German General Staff. This prisoner had access to battle plans, readiness reports, production centers, and the latest supply schedules. Other departments are handling his interrogation.

In addition, I have instructed my people to collect information on German troop movements in their areas, and I have compiled a nearly complete map of enemy forces in western Germany, Belgium, and France. My predecessor neglected to do so.

I hope to continue to provide such information in the future.

Major Robinson

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Excerpted from Transmission Log  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

 **Transmission #8520, Mother Goose to Papa Bear, 17 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Doing Mama Bear's evaluation; considering making assignment permanent. Your opinion?

 **Transmission #8521, Papa Bear to Mother Goose, 17 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Sorry, cannot answer because Mama Bear has forbidden direct contact with you.

 **Transmission #8522, Mother Goose to Papa Bear, 18 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Quit being sarcastic. Require serious evaluation.

 **Transmission #8523, Papa Bear to Mother Goose, 18 May 1943  
Decoded message follows:**  
Not being sarcastic. See transmission dated 22 April. If confirmed, will ignore him and report to you. He interferes too much.

* * *

 **Dossier of Underground Leader Papa Bear  
Interdepartmental memo  
Maximum Classified until June 2015**

To: General H. Douglass, Allied High Command—Intelligence  
From: Colonel R. Gordon, Commander of Intelligence, Germany Division  
Re: Final evaluation of new control officer  
Date: 20 May 1943

Sir:

After monitoring Robinson's actions during the past month, I have come to the reluctant conclusion that he lacks the mental flexibility to manage this level of operative.

Operatives recently placed under his supervision are segregated due to their high degree of reliability and talent. Robinson has been unable to avoid micromanaging these agents, despite numerous orders to the contrary.

While the process of approving new officers is onerous, observation and careful inquiries to certain operatives have indicated that failing to replace Robinson would result in a serious degradation of intelligence. The process of approving Robinson's successor should be completed by the end of the week.

Colonel Richard Gordon


End file.
